The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1. to continue the measurement of end-plate and intradiscal pressures at various locations of a vertebral segment. 2. to extend the finite element model of a vertebra to that of a vertebral segment. 3. to document the mechanical properties of vertebral corticll and spongy bone.